


Быть рядом

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, какие герои такая и романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Он просто был рядом





	Быть рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, AU от событий Золотого Кольца
> 
>  **Примечание:** зарисовка, в которой у Чарли есть механическая рука и нет никаких связей с наркокартелями (наверное)

День начался достаточно мерзко и закончился достаточно херово, чтобы Чарли вернулся домой в ярости. Он ненавидел ебаную бюрократию. Ненавидел начальников, которые, может, когда-то и были хороши в поле, но руководить явно не умели. Ненавидел свою подмоченную репутацию, из-за которой ему доставалось больше положенного.

Ненавидел тот день, когда ему пришло в голову стать шпионом.

Голова пухла от обилия информации, плечо ныло, намекая, что он порядком забил на укрепляющие упражнения, а сердце вообще хотело только одного — чего Чарли не мог себе позволить. Не сейчас.

День стал бы намного лучше, если бы дома его встретил Эггзи. Ответил смешком на рычания. Предложил бы пойти в охранники вместо агентов, получил бы подушкой по голове и завалил бы Чарли на диван, а потом — долго гладил бы по волосам, ничего не спрашивая. Просто был бы рядом.

Это было не предположением — воспоминанием. И с тех пор Чарли не приглашал Эггзи к себе домой. И вообще свел их общение к минимуму.

Чайник булькнул и обрызгал механические пальцы каплями кипятка. Любимый джем закончился, как и бекон с яйцами, как и вообще все, что можно было сделать быстро. Чарли слишком привык, что свои перекусы они с Эггзи готовили вместе и особо не торопились.

Что за глупости.

Телефон пиликнул, но Чарли не стал его доставать — Эггзи, как обычно, желал ему спокойной ночи, уже несколько дней подряд — по другому часовому поясу, что давало некоторое объяснение происходящему в Ривер-Хаусе.

Чарли на эти сообщения не отвечал, но Эггзи был непробиваем как танк и тактику вежливого игнора не понимал.

Тосты из хлеба не первой свежести были безвкусными и их было мало, но сил заказывать еду у Чарли сейчас не нашлось. Он смог только дойти до дивана, проигнорировать еще пару пришедших оповещений и включить футбольный канал, тупо уставившись на неизвестные ему команды.

Возможно, поэтому на звук открывающейся двери он среагировал, когда сам звук уже затих. Блядь. Ни вечера в одиночестве.

— Если ты пришел меня убивать, я буду кусаться, — лениво бросил Чарли назад.

— Я и так знаю, что рот — твое главное оружие, — фыркнул Эггзи, и на живот Чарли упало что-то обжигающе холодное — он почти заорал от неожиданности.

— Какого хуя?

— Мороженое, — довольно пояснил этот уебок, а потом потеснил Чарли с дивана, весь такой идеальный и расфуфыренный в своем парадном костюме. — Сюрпри-и-из.

— Приходить без приглашения охуеть как невежливо.

— Игнорировать меня тоже охуеть как невежливо, — парировал Эггзи и убрал отвратительно холодное ведерко с Чарли, заодно стащив пульт. — Что будем смотреть?

— Уйди нахуй, а? — попросил Чарли. — Я устал от твоей довольной рожи.

— Обойдешься, — хмыкнул Эггзи, — страдай. О, ты не оплатил кабельное? Какой ужас. Зачем тебе тогда вообще телек?

— Тебя не спросили.

Чарли отвернулся от Эггзи. Ярость незаметно схлынула — на ее место пришла неимоверная усталость. Драться не хотелось. И спорить тоже. Но и видеть прекрасного Эггзи не было сил.

Ведь Чарли было по-человечески стыдно.

Он не хотел так открываться перед Эггзи. Не хотел давать ему такую власть над собой. Не хотел успокаиваться в его руках.

И Эггзи это понимал, потому что не повторил сейчас того маневра с затягиванием Чарли на колени. Даже по спине погладить не решился, хотя Чарли определенно чувствовал колебания воздуха от его руки. Эггзи позволил Чарли смотреть в никуда, не прокомментировал его поведение, даже не пошутил шуточку про сломавшегося киборга.

Он просто был рядом. Прижимался к Чарли бедром, горячий и близкий. Переключал каналы, что-то отвлеченно комментируя.

В груди защемило, и стало еще хуже, чем до этого.

— Я заказываю пиццу, — оповестил его Эггзи; да, Чарли так и понял по звуку методичных выстукиваний по телефону. — Будешь Гавайскую?

— Ага, — сказал Чарли и все-таки развернулся лицом к Эггзи, даже сел нормально. Исключительно потому, что подлокотник дивана натер ему щеку, не более. — И газировки.

— Отлично, — Эггзи даже не посмотрел в его сторону, только немного повернулся — и внезапно откинулся назад, укладываясь головой Чарли на колени. — Рассказать про мой день?

— Спасибо, после твоей амнезии болит голова, — буркнул Чарли и потянулся, чувствуя, как отпускает спину.

— Как знаешь, — отозвался Эггзи, продолжая листать сайт доставки. — Дерьмовый день, нет, неделя, и все люди мудаки. Ты тоже, кстати. Любишь чизкейки? Если скажешь нет, своим точно не поделюсь. Если скажешь да, тоже не обещаю.

— Жадина, — пробурчал Чарли и убрал особенно выбившуюся прядь со лба Эггзи. Тот машинально потерся о металлическую ладонь, послал Чарли импровизированный воздушный поцелуй и нажал на «Оформить заказ».

Телевизор завис на одном из кабельных каналов, которые Чарли точно не оплатил, но провайдер, кажется, немного подзабил на это. Или ему кто-то помог.

Что ж. Так тоже неплохо.


End file.
